


Never alone

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Story Arc, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “Just knowing you're not alone is often enough to kindle hope amid tragic circumstances.” ― Richelle E. Goodrich.





	Never alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, mina !
> 
> I hope everything went well for you during this week and I hope you're alright as well ! Here is another GouKi fanfic based on the last episodes of Orion. So, I advice you to not read it if you didn't watch the last episodes because it contains some spoilers. To those who did, go ahead and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it ! My goal as a writer is to improve and offer you better stories.
> 
> Thank you (as always) for reading my fanfics and for supporting me !! ;D
> 
> Beforehand, I would like to warn you that I'm going to work on my unfinished fanfics in the following weeks ! So, look forward to the last chapters of those fanfics !
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

He watched each of their match. Since he couldn't play anymore, all he could do was wait to heal and support them from where he was. He watched them play, give the best of themselves, suffer in the face of the opponent who were implacable, more and more aggressive with the time. In the second game, Gouenji had noted the game more dangerous and aggressive of the opponents, but not only. Without understanding why, Haizaki and Kira were constantly aiming at Ichihoshi, with such precision and strength that it was almost scary. Kidou himself had a strange behavior. While the first mitan went generally well, the second revealed the tense players of Inazuma Japan, pissed off and so aggressive that you must be silly not to understand that it wasn't simple failed passes. Everything was done to hurt the opponents, especially Ichihoshi. At that moment, Gouenji feared the worst... which eventually happened.

In the third match of the Asian preliminaries, Kidou was absent. Even Endou wasn't there. No news in the newspapers, sports sites or any sports magazine. For some unknown reasons, they were no longer part of the team. They were not on the ground nor on the benches. Something had happened, and oddly, nobody was talking about their sudden, impromptu departures. His boyfriend and best friend were absent. The playmaker and the brain of the team, accompanied by the captain and goalkeeper, the mainstay of the Japanese national team, were absent. Instead, Nishikage Seiya protected the goals. Nosaka Yuuma made a surprise appearance, more than surprising, and replaced Kidou. Thanks to him, after assuming the roles of temporary captain and master of the game, the team won the match. But Gouenji couldn't stop that worry, that disturbing feeling that something had happened, to invade him entirely. But despite the many messages he had sent them, he had received no response. No phone call or message. Nothing.

What made him the most uncomfortable was the fact that no one was talking about their absences. Nobody tried to find out why, while the media was always so eager to know, to discover, to spread rumors as soon as the moment came. At his wound, there was a great shock. He had even had enough to hear the sports journalists constantly talk about "The loss of the Ultimate Inazuma Japan weapon" or the many consequences of his departure that would fall on Inazuma Japan. And now that two main players, who were also seniors, were missing, everyone was silent. It was definitely weird and disturbing for Gouenji. Without any response from them, Gouenji couldn't know more. All he saw was the clumsy, poorly coordinated game of his teammates, that palpable tension that had been snaking in the team since their departure, until the arrival of that Nosaka Yuuma. 

He had to wait. Stuck in his hospital bed for a long time, he could only wait with that heavy ball in the stomach, with the certainty that something had happened to them, but also with that helplessness of helping them. Wait until they reappear... it was all he could do.

After the third match, luck finally smiled at him. After days without news, he finally showed himself at his door. He had finally decided to show himself. Gouenji was reading his favorite sports magazine when the nurse told him he had visit of a certain Kidou Yuuto. She barely pronounced his name that the young man in question appeared behind her, a thin smile stretching his lips.

"I leave you alone."

The nurse left. Kidou decided to enter. He slowly approached his bed, without a word, the same smile on his face. Gouenji wanted to give it back to him, but he had only the strength to look at him with a sway between relief and joy at seeing him again, but also anger and frustration. Kidou wasn't a fool. He knew why. That was why he lowered his head to the ground, making his smile disappear in his movement. A tense silence settled between them, long minutes where each waited for the other to say anything. Kidou was the one who broke that heavy silence, for brief seconds.

"Shuuya-"

"You finally decided to show yourself."

"I-Yes", Kidou replied with a sigh. "Yes, I thought it was the right time."

"Right time?" Gouenji hissed as he contracted his jaw. "To reassure me and finally explain what happened?" Anger was running through his veins. It was vibrating in his voice, unable to stop itself. But that didn't mean he wasn't controlling it. He was doing his best not to explode. One of his flaws... he was very susceptible.

He didn't dare to look at Kidou in the eye, for fear of dissuading him from speaking. Another of his biggest flaws was to bee too expressive. They had that in common. And although his - beautiful and mesmerizing - garnet eyes were hidden behind his glasses, Gouenji could distinguish a certain apprehension and guilt. He knew he wasn't helping him with his dry and aggressive tone, to free him from these more than harmful emotions. But he needed to know, to understand his reasons that could only be good from him. He needed reassurance. He was already relieved to see him in front of him in one piece, but he needed more than that. Sometimes, Gouenji turned out to be a rather selfish person. That's why he only wanted to annihilate that part of him and not be one.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You have been stupid to think that I wouldn't react to your absence, that I wouldn't be worried", Gouenji finished bitterly.

"In recent times, everything has been... complicated for me. I'm not saying that my reasons are sufficient to justify my behavior. But I still hope so", Kidou admitted with a sad little smile.

Their eyes finally crossed. Kidou would lie if he said he wasn't touched by Gouenji's expression right now. He could see that anger stretching the features of his face. Yet he could perceive that relief, the joy of seeing him again, the sincere compassion he was feeling for him swirling in his eyes. He had already half forgiven him.

"You have no idea how worried I was from inside", the blond whispered weakly. His eyes were shining. Kidou swallowed. His guilt only grew. "I thought something had happened to you. I thought- I really thought we weren't going to play together anymore, that we weren't going to see each other again for a long time."

"Shuuya..."

"I shouldn't be so mad at you. You are here, after all."

"No. You're right to be", Kidou disapproved with a movement of his head. "I have no valid excuse, but as I said earlier, I hope you can forgive me completely", Kidou inquired. He couldn't bear the guilt of inflicting that pain on Gouenji, when he should have been the first person to know. But it wasn't as if he had the choice with all the dangers that telling him the facts implied.

"Baka, you already know that I forgave you", Gouenji replied with a smile.

Kidou sent back his smile. He was... reassured. He had forgiven him.

Now that the atmosphere had relaxed between them, he allowed himself to sit on the edge of his bed. He clasped his hands in front of him, his little legs hanging over the hospital bed, staring into Gouenji's. He seemed to be much better since his last visit. He didn't look as exhausted as the last time. His skin had resumed its beautiful colors. His charming tanned color was like before. His blond hair was a little messy. Some locks of hair were dangling slightly in front of his eyes, but it only made him more attractive. He loved his usual hairstyle, but he couldn't deny the fact that it pleased him immensely to see him in that state. If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was his eyes. That intense glow which was constantly shining in his eyes. It was even more intense than usual. Secretly, Kidou hoped he was the cause. 

Sometimes, that look could be so intense, so penetrating, that Kidou ended by looking away, embarrassed to be the target of these hypnotizing eyes. For fear of being burned by that devastating flame. Yet this time he didn't do it. Gouenji, for his part, was a little frustrated at not being able to contemplate his. He thought aloud without wanting to.

"You know I never take my glasses off in public places like this", Kidou replied with a small smile, touched that he wanted to see them so bad. Gouenji rolled his eyes.

"Say instead that you don't have the energy to remove your glasses. I can't believe I'm dating a lazy boy."

Kidou blinked a few times and looked falsely offended. "I don't allow you, Gouenji Shuuya, to say such a thing. I'm never late like you. Well, just this time. That must be your influence", Kidou finished by crossing his arms over his chest, frowning.

He tried to hold his laugh, but Gouenji finally exploded in spite of himself. His burst of laughter drew a big smile on Kidou, a certain pride nestled in him as his eyes sparkled with joy, his heart fond of tenderness at a sound so beautiful that only an angel could produce. With such a laugh, with such an angelic face, he could only be the most wonderful and most beautiful of all the angels.

Kidou joined him, and they laughed heartily at two, a soft and comfortable atmosphere completely replacing the tension that had preceded. It made him feel good, even great. After those stressful days and gone alone without knowing what to do exactly, Kidou was feeling amazing.

"I'm happy to see you again", Gouenji confessed, a pretty little shade of red coloring his cheeks. It was rare, but when Gouenji blushed, he found it adorable.

Kidou bit his lower lip, to keep his smile from becoming wider and look like a real idiot. Without realizing it, he let this joy shine through his seat, touched and embarrassed at the as well. "Me too, Shuuya."

They were young teenagers going through puberty, in the age of growth, discovering the world and others, the different and new emotions that one could feel, but also the first times and so many other things. Adolescence was the most turbulent and complicated part of a person's life. They could ignite for nothing. During that period, there was love, that thing so abstract, so irrational and totally incomprehensible, especially for a mind like his, who mostly used his left hemisphere. Still, he liked that word. He loved those feelings, those emotions he could feel for someone. He loved everything about love... And he was happy to share it with Gouenji.

Gouenji caught his attention, and pulled him out of his thoughts by his sudden question. "Why couldn't you come?"

Tension crept back into him, making him swallow. It was there, that question Kidou had dreaded so much. Gouenji wasn't aware of anything. Explaining to him everything that had happened since his departure... His suspicions, his discoveries, his actions, all his motivations or what had happened to him, the reason for his long absence... All that would take time to explain. But they didn't miss it. They had all the time they needed. Kidou preferred to go instead of fleeing the issue. After all, he went to the hospital for two reasons: to see him again and tell him everything. Gouenji had the right to know. So he told him everything down to the last detail. From the moment of his departure to the present moment. Gouenji listened in silence, and didn't show anything. Well, almost. Kidou could see his body tense, his face making an effort to remain stoic, his eyes clouded with various emotions. Despite all these signs, he remained silent until the end.

When Kidou had finally finished his story, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Now you know everything", he said in a small voice.

Gouenji stared at his clasped hands on his legs. Kidou gave him time to review all the information he had just received and digest it. He finally looked up at him.

"Thanks, Yuuto."

"You had the right to know. Now... you understand better why I was so tense during the match, why I was so angry and I absolutely wanted to get rid of him". Kidou chuckled. "Which got me trapped and with great chances that my soccer career will be ruined."

A bitter smile. Frowning eyebrows. A face full of anger, disappointment and sadness. Fists clenched so hard that his nails were sinking into his skin. All of him was screaming in pain at those latest events. His whole being was suffering from those negative feelings that were breaking him down little by little. He couldn't even know what his smoked glasses were hiding behind them... until Kidou sobbed.

After long minutes in another silence, suddenly weighed down by all those negative waves hovering in the hospital room, Gouenji straightened up on his bed and wrapped his arms around Kidou's tense body. He was first surprised by the gesture, but when that surprise disappeared, he relaxed. Gouenji's head nestled in the hollow of his neck and Kidou allowed his body to relax completely. He began to sob slowly. Gouenji's grip on him tightened.

"Everything will work out, Yuuto."

His body stiffened again by his words, then began to cry for good, his body trembling with sobs that only Gouenji could hear. The sobs were almost silent, but by no means restrained. He couldn't hold them anymore. His barriers had fallen and he was no more than a teenager weakened by those recent events which fell on him without any warning. All he needed to be... a teenager in tears, weak thanks a weight that was too heavy to carry, and comforted by his boyfriend who loved him more than anything.

They stayed like that for long minutes, Gouenji covering Kidou's neck with kisses, stroking his back to calm him down, without uttering a word. Kidou slowly calmed down. As Kidou let himself be reassured by his tender and cautious gestures, his body relaxed against Gouenji's for good.

"Thank you, Shuuya", Kidou muttered, his voice hoarse and weak by the sobs.

"Stop talking, baka. You're going to make your throat's state even worse."

Kidou laughed weakly. "You're not wrong. But I wanted to thank you."

"Sometimes, I refuse to tell myself that I need comfort. I have this bad habit of wanting to take everything on myself". Kidou added in a stern voice. "I always end up cracking at one time or another."

"Like now."

"Like now", Kidou repeated softly with a nod.

Gouenji put one hand on his waist while the other took his chin between his fingers to plunge his eyes into his. Well, almost.

"I hate those glasses."

"Take them out," Kidou replied. Gouenji glared at his difficult attempt not to burst out laughing at his bored expression.

"Like it was easy."

Kidou chuckled. Another glare. "I'm going to take them off for you."

Slowly, Kidou's fingers freed his eyes from their prison. He had his eyes closed when they were placed beside him, and remained so. Gouenji grimaced at that long and painful wait. Kidou really liked playing with his nerves. It was harmless and affective... but so annoying. After that brief moment admiring his long chestnut lashes gently covering his plump and rosy cheeks, he finally opened them. Kidou blushed slightly in front of his amazed look.

"They are nothing special, though. Besides, I just cried."

"You are totally wrong."

It was true. They were swollen and red with the tears that had just flowed, but they were still as beautiful, as hypnotic as ever. He was definitely wrong.

Kidou shivered at the sudden touch of their lips. Gouenji's hand draping his neck, Kidou let himself be guided and followed the movements a little more frenetic and hungry of his boyfriend. It had been a moment he hadn't kissed his delicious lips.

"Shuuya", Kidou groaned in spite of himself. He felt Gouenji's smile against his pink lips.

"A complaint?" Gouenji asked in that sweet voice that Kidou had to keep from moaning faintly again. Like him, slow, delicious torture was one of his favorite plays.

Kidou murmured a little "no" before continuing their greedy kisses, to Gouenji's delight. And so they continued, enjoying the time they had alone. Those precious moments became so rare, where nothing else counted but those fiery shared kisses, those daring and pleasant gestures, those sweet and affectionate words for one and the other... where nothing else mattered except that deep, powerful and eternal shared love.

Especially Ichihoshi Mitsuru.

**

Since that impromptu visit, Kidou visited Gouenji as often as he could. He kept him informed of his still delicate situation, but which was improving little by little. After all, the Kidou family couldn't stay quiet. For once, Kidou felt blessed to have fallen into an influential and respected family. In spite of that, he was probably going to return only at the end of the Asian qualifiers, just like Gouenji, who was slowly but surely recovering.

Gouenji had recovered all his colors. He looked no longer pale and weak as the day of his wound. He was like a flower that was reborn, gaining even more beautiful colors than his old self had over the passing days. For Kidou, who had felt all the weight of the recent events, was relieved. There was one less weight on his shoulders. Now, he could fully concentrate on his mission. Though, that didn't mean that Kidou would stop being worried anytime he could. A side to him that he couldn't help despite himself.

"I hope you eat well. It's important to eat well when you're recovering, you know."

"You can't help it, huh?" Gouenji laughed, still touched by his worry.

Kidou turned red. He coughed and decided to change the subject. He settled comfortably on the bed, crossed his legs, soon followed by his hands. Gouenji tilted his head to the side, looking inquisitive.

"Something is troubling you. Does it have anything to do with Ichihoshi?"

"Is it so easy to decipher me?"

"For me, yes."

"And I, who thought that I had succeeded in becoming impassible", Kidou sighed, smiling in spite of himself.

"If it's any consolation, I took some time learning the right codes to decipher the mysterious Kidou Yuuto."

"Thank you, Shuuya. It makes me feel better."

"Better than nothing at all. You're so grumpy", Gouenji replied with a sigh.

"Sorry for spitting on all your efforts."

If there was one thing they liked, it was that little game: who will be the first one to no longer know what to say?

Gouenji chuckled, filling Kidou's heart with immense pride. He loved to make him laugh so much.

"So, what is troubling you so much?"

"Ichihoshi isn't really the problem. That's what the coach asked me to do."

"The coach?" Gouenji asked, surprised.

"There are many things that I haven't told you yet, Shuuya". He looked sincerely sorry. "I would like to avoid telling you anything that could put you in danger. Anyway, I still have to confirm everything I heard."

"Um, I see."

"I'm sorry, Shuuya. You know I would tell you everything if I could."

Gouenji laughed softly, catching Kidou's confused and surprised look. His eyes filled with tenderness, he offered him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. I know it very well. I must admit I'm touched to know that you want to protect me", he confessed.

Gouenji placed himself more comfortably on his hospital bed, then stretched himself. "But if something happens to you, I'll take special care of your case", Gouenji threatened in a tone too detached for such words.

"Always so severe, huh?"

They shared a knowing look, a smile stretching their thin lips.

"I would do the same with you."

"You love me too much to scold me."

"That's because I love you that I'm ready to put you back on the right path. Do not take me lightly, Shuuya", Kidou warned softly.

"I'll keep that in mind", Gouenji replied with a smile even wider than the previous one.

Kidou chuckled. Gouenji was clearly back in force. No doubt about it... he was feeling much better and ready to go.

"I have to go."

"I will wait for you impatiently."

They exchanged a knowing smile this time. Kidou leaned over to Gouenji, the latter humming happily as their lips joined in a little chaste kiss.

"Stay safe."

"You can't help it, huh?"

Kidou felt that pride again for making him laugh. He paused at the doorway and gave the blonde a reassuring glance.

"I will be back soon."

**

"Since all this time, he was... Ichihoshi Hikaru?"

"Hard to believe, huh?"

If it was difficult for Gouenji to swallow, no one could imagine what it was like to have been the one to discover Ichihoshi's deepest, most painful and most revealing secret. It had been like an avalanche of emotions for Kidou, who didn't know what to think after everything that had happened between him and Ichihoshi.

Gouenji guessed the thread of his thoughts and laid a comforting hand on his. He smiled at Kidou as he raised his troubled face to his.

"You will have the opportunity to talk with him."

"Not with Ichihoshi Mitsuru."

"But with Ichihoshi Hikaru. Which may be better, right?"

That discovery explained so many things. It explained the despicable personality of Mitsuru, but also his words, his actions, his horrible plans and his forced alliance with Orion. From the beginning, he had only sought to protect his little brother who was slumbering in him, without even knowing that it was he who had perished on that fateful day. Still, it made things even more complicated. He had lost his composure to Mitsuru and let himself be overwhelmed by his emotions, which cost him his place on the team. He dreaded the day when he will face Hikaru, which seemed very close as the days went on. He didn't know how he should behave in front of him. Above all... he didn't know what to say to him after all those revelations.

Kidou breathed a desperate sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face hard, as if to wake up from this bad nightmare. Gouenji stared at him, compassion and pain to see him that way shine in his hazel eyes. This time, he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kidou thanked him with a weak smile. His face suddenly seemed tired. Surely the weight of the confusion of his emotions which was weighing on his features.

"You're not all alone, Yuuto."

Gouenji sighed heavily as he noted his puzzled look.

"Baka. It's really a bad habit of yours to want to carry everything on your shoulders", Gouenji said. Kidou opened his mouth to protest, but Gouenji continued quickly, more gently this time. "Sharing a burden with someone else isn't a sign of weakness. On the contrary, it's a sign of great courage. And you don't have to constantly protect everyone", he finished with a little smile. "We also know how to defend ourselves".

There was a certain pride bubbling up in Gouenji when he stared at Kidou, open-mouthed, not knowing what to say to that speech which served as both a sermon and comfort. That surprised look, those eyes which were blinking incessantly, that half-open mouth, unable to find words... it was beautiful to see. He was feasting just by observing him in that state. It was rare, after all.

"You're-You're not wrong", Kidou conceded after recovering, his cheeks on fire.

"So, we agree."

"You could say that."

Kidou scowled, and Gouenji couldn't help but chuckle softly. He was so expressive, and seeing all those expressions pass on his face was a real treat.

Gouenji frowned at the suddenly severe look of Kidou, where all embarrassment disappeared in a second. He could see the intensity shine in his garnet eyes, and he couldn't stop the creeps from flicking through his skin as he swallowed discreetly.

"Do you want to join me, Shuuya?" Kidou asked in such a deep voice, all his attention focused on Gouenji. "Join me and destroy Orion?"

It was strange, to invite his boyfriend to destroy an organization like Orion. He would have preferred to keep him away from all that, but even so, Gouenji would have categorically refused and join him anyway. Kidou himself wanted him to accompany him. Sometimes, he could be so selfish.

"I was just waiting for that, baka. That you ask me to join you to lend you a hand."

"But I warn you, Shuuya. I will not hesitate to change my mind if the situation becomes critical", Kidou warned. "You get on easily."

"You can also keep that in mind."

"It doesn't surprise me from you."

"You also have bad habits that-" Although he had tried to restrain his yawn, Gouenji's mouth, covered by his hand, opened wide. Tears pointed in the corner of his eyes. Kidou let his eyes lose themselves on his face, his heart swollen with tenderness at those rare moments of vulnerability, where Gouenji let his barriers down for a brief moment. His thoughts lifted every corner of his lips. When Gouenji looked his way, he saw Kidou with a smile which was rare to admire.

"I don't know what to do when you look at me like that, Yuuto."

"Um, sorry. I-I cannot help it..." Kidou confessed softly, his cheeks red with embarrassment that he noticed him in his own moment of vulnerability. "It's your fault to be so-"

"To be so what?"

"I will not give you the pleasure of giving you compliments and giving you more weapons against me."

Gouenji burst out laughing. "You say that like I'm really going to do it."

"Isn't it the case ?"

"After all, maybe you're right. Watch your back, Yuuto. Who knows what weapon I could use against you", Gouenji teased, his eyes shining with mischief.

Kidou waved his head, as desperate. "Looking forward to it."

He glanced at the clock behind him, and noted the late hour. Visiting hours were soon to end. Although the evening was the best time to discuss, as it was quieter and he was sure no one could hear them, he should consider coming sooner.

"I'm not so tired as you think."

"Of course. I believe you", Kidou replied while he got up from the bed. He retrieved his glasses and put them on his nose. He smiled at Gouenji's slight disappointment. "You will soon be on your feet. Have a little patience."

"If you knew how much I wanted to leave this place. I hate hospitals", Gouenji scolded, glancing at the place around him, clearly disgusted. He was still lucky. His room had a warmer appearance than others he had seen during his many daily walks.

"This torture will finish faster than you think."

"You should have that same confidence about Ichihoshi."

Kidou stiffened. His lips formed a line, then he turned his head away. Gouenji realized he had went too far.

"I'm sorry, Yuuto. I didn't want to say that like this."

"Don't apologize."

The tension still occupied his limbs, but Kidou still managed to offer him a last little smile.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, we'll talk about that later. You should rest. You look exhausted."

"Okay."

Kidou was about to go to the door when Gouenji took his wrist. A gesture without any brutality, more of supplication. His burning fingers closed around his wrist, and he had no choice but to turn to the blond.

"I really hurt you, after all."

It was hard to resist to that dejected look, sincerely sorry for his own words. It was true. Kidou never left without giving him a good-bye kiss. He also blamed himself for doing so. After all, he knew that Gouenji only wanted to help him. He always took things so much to heart... 

Kidou put his hand on Gouenji's. The lattest couldn't stop his contentment from being heard when Kidou forgave him by sealing their lips. He smiled against his lips.

"Forgive me, Yuuto."

"It's already forgotten, baka", Kidou murmured against his. He covered his face with his other hand and pressed his words with another kiss, more languid this time. Really, he couldn't be mad at him. He couldn't get tired of him. He loved him too much for that.

"It's completely forgotten", he repeated again.

It was his turn to smile when Gouenji broke away from him and offered him the most beautiful face he had ever seen on Earth. One more reason to fight and destroy Orion: protect his angel of his.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
